Angel Potter 1st year at Hogwarts
by Toni Ann Chadwick
Summary: Angel Potter is a sweet little girl just starting off at Hogwarts, her that is Harry and her mother is Ginny. She also has 7 borther's and 2 sister's all older all but 2 are still at hogwarts all have done great things at the school....
1. intro

It was the summer before Angel Potter would be going to Hogwarts. She hated the idea, she hated Hogwarts. But Angel new better then to bring that up to her father. You see after Harry and the rest of the gang won the war, Harry marred Ginny and they moved to the US, to start a new life where people didn't know of what happened to him.


	2. Fight between Angel and her dad

So as Angel sat at the table with her 2 brother Mark and Nathan their father walked in, Mark was a 5 year and Nathan a 2nd year that coming up term. As Harry walked in he finds his wife making food for his family and the 3 of us sitting at the table. Harry Said.

Harry- Hello, how was my wonderful family today?

Mark- Great dad, how was work, did James come to work today?

Harry- Yes he Brother Sam and the twins by.

Ginny- I wish they stopped by I do miss all the kids.

Harry- I know dear. I know, so did your letters come kids.

Mark- Mine did I can't want to go to England before we go to school.

Nathan- Me ether. It's going to be fun, hey Angel you get yours yet?

Angel- nope.

She gets up and cleans her plate off and goes outside and heads right to her friend Amber the only one who knew of her family the only one she could trust or at least she thought. When she gets to Ambers house they sit in the back and talk, as they talk her father walks up behind her listening to what she had to say.

Angel- Amber, the whole wizard school is so stupid. I hate even being part of it.

Amber- But why, I mean you told me all the great things your dad did.

Angel- That's just it, each one of my family members going back to my grandpa has done great things. And to be honest I think it's a bunch of crap. If it was such a great thing that they all did why did mom and him move to the states? I mean come on I think my dad just lies.

Just then Harry speaks making both girls jump.

Harry- ANGEL ROSE POTTER!

Angel- DAD! What are you doing here!

Harry- first off how dare you lie to me about not getting your letter! And second if it was not for Amber I probe would not have known you where here.

Angel- AMBER HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT YOU WHERE MY FRIEND!!

Amber- I'm sorry but you shouldn't keep it from your dad and mom you got your letter.

Angel- Dad I'm not going and you can't make me!!!

Angel tries to leave. But her father grabs her arm.

Harry- Oh yes young lady you are going if you like it or not now you best get home!

Angel runs home crying, when she runs in side past her mom and brother and up to her room she just laid on her bed crying.


	3. The Run in with Draco's son

The next morning Angel woke up, and rolled over to see on her nightstand was her letter from Hogwarts, it was not opened but she knew she better read it to tell her family she got it or not. So Angel opened the letter it had said she got in to Hogwarts and what she would need for her first year. After Angel took her shower and got dressed she went in the kitchen to find something to eat, her father was sitting at the table he said.

Harry- Hello Angel

Angel- Hi *is all she could say since she was not really happy with him*

Harry- You know Angel, Hogwarts is a great school and you will learn a lot from the teachers there.

Angel- But dad I like not doing all that stuff, it ant me.

Harry- Angel, I am sorry you don't like what you are but you are going.

So Angel's days where pretty much like that she didn't talk to her family much only cuz she really didn't want to talk about Hogwarts. So a week before they are leaving for Hogwarts the Potter family heads to England. So that all 3 kids could get there school supplies.

As they are walking around shopping Draco's son Nickolas bumps in to Angel.

Nickolas- Hey watch it.

Angel- Sorry, I didn't see you.

Nickolas- you must be a Potter.

Angel- How did you know?

Nickolas – oh come on you look just like you siblings and everyone knows that.

Angel- trust me I am nothing like them.

Nickolas- oh yeah why is that?

Angel- I wouldn't be going if it weren't for my father.

Nickolas- you know you would make a great Slytherin.

Angel- yeah right I a Slytherin, my dad and family would kill me if I did that.

Nickolas- Just think about it.

Angel- but how could I get away with it with the sorting hat?

Nickolas- Just think about Slytherin, and it should put you in that house.

Angel- I just might do that, thanks Nickolas.

Nickolas- Please call me Nick.

Angel- Will do thank's Nick.

So Angel heads off to finish shopping then her and her family head to a hotel for the next few nights.


End file.
